cityofheroesfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Laralee
Welcome! Hello, , and welcome to the Paragon Wiki! Thank you for your contributions. I hope you like the place and decide to stay. Feel free to fill out your personal user page so we can get to know you. There is a collection of Userboxes you can easily add there. Please sign your name on talk pages using four tildes (~~~~); this will automatically produce your name and the date. If you need help, ask me on my talk page or place on your talk page and someone will show up shortly to answer your questions. Don't forget to drop by and introduce yourself in the Forum. It will require a separate registration (login and password), but most users use the same username in both places. There's even a RSS Feed, if you're into that. Also, make sure you take a look at the . There is a lot of preloaded images, missions, and contact info, and what you want to add might already be there. Again, welcome! - Snorii 17:44, 5 August 2008 (UTC) Adding images. I'm looking at pages that are missing images and I want to add them. The images already exist in the images area so I have a link to them, but when I go into the section of the page that needs an image there is nothing I can find to show me where to put it. For example: Wilma_Peterson has a section where the hero is to talk to the Warzone liaison. Currently there is a placeholder image in that section not the small liason image, but when I go to edit that section there is nothing I can see that shows any image info at all. How/where do I place the replacement image link? Laralee 19:53, 29 August 2008 (UTC) * hi, i don't know if you figured it out (it looks like someone half did) but the info boxes for the contacts don't use the image code when linking to an internal image, like so: image=WilmaPeterson1.jpg <-- this being the pic info heres the effect: |badges= |badges= Pwnz Badge }} you don't have to bother with sizes as the info box will do for that you. -- DM Yarrow 20:09, 29 August 2008 (UTC) It's not the infobox I'm looking at, it's one of the small icon sized images for contacts that appear in mission discriptions. On Wilma Peterson's page its in siren's call where there is an image for a badge question mark instead of the small warzone liason image. It's just one of those minor fixes that I'm trying to tidy up, although in looking more closely I see that the image for the warzone liason isn't present, what we have is a warburg liason so I need to either figure out how to copy warburg into warzone. I think its working now. Once I created the small image it seems to appear in the pages it's supposed to. :If I understand correctly, it's the Mission Briefing Template in the See Siren's Call Liaison mission you're referring to. The way the template is set up, you'd have to change the "Longbow Warzone Liaison" in the call to "Longbow Warbug Liaison" to get the image you're looking at to show up, but that would then link to the wrong liaison. I'm digging into this a bit at the moment. I've verified that Longbow Warzone Liaison is the correct name for the agent you speak to about Siren's in Steel Canynon and Longbow Warburg Liaison is the correct name for the agent in Kings Row (and grabbed an image). The redirected page you reach from Longbow Warburg Liaison seems wrong to me, so I'll see if I can clean that up. In the process, I'll made a second copy of that briefing image with the correct name to show for the Longbow Warzone Liason. :Makes me wonder if the info on the liaison for Bloody Bay is correct. . . --Eabrace 21:14, 29 August 2008 (UTC) :Nevermind on copying the image. You're already on top of that. :) --Eabrace 21:22, 29 August 2008 (UTC) :heh. Yeah, I'm the sort that pokes and prods and does her darndest to figure things out on her own. Now to figure out why my small Warren Trudeau isn't working Laralee 21:28, 29 August 2008 (UTC) ::That's a good thing though. I do the same myself. Only way I ever learn is by making my own mistakes (sometimes over and over again.) ::The templates and images can be a little fussy sometimes. If you have an image that you've uploaded recently and can't see it appear where you expect it, you may have to clear your browser cache to get it to appear. Sometimes templates require an edit/save even with no changes to get the images to start showing up right. Like I said, they're fussy. --Eabrace 22:06, 29 August 2008 (UTC)